1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method and apparatus for configuring write performance for electrically writable memory devices.
2. Information
Nonvolatile memory devices, such as Phase-Change Memory (“PCM”), flash memory, or Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (“EEPROM”) are sometimes packaged within an electrical system. For example, such nonvolatile memory devices may be sold within a computer system or a digital camera, for example. Such nonvolatile memory devices are often sold with information such as executable program code or data stored on them. In order to write such program code or data onto a nonvolatile memory, a certain voltage and current are required to energize cells on the nonvolatile memory and then information transmitted over a bus coupled to the nonvolatile memory may be written onto such cells.